mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dai4lyf/How to Prioritize With DIAMONDS.
Obviously, there are a lot of uses for diamonds. Most of these uses are expensive. Here's how you can prioritize the game using diamonds. *The first thing you need to do with diamonds is to try to upgrade your starter nursery and breeding structure. this provides a decrease in obtaining time. *The second priority is to try to place the bonus nursery and breeding structures, using the first method to help you. *The third priority is to try to place a mini-mine on all of your islands (after you purchased them all). this leads to a yield of nine diamonds per day. *The fourth task is to upgrade the mini-mine on the Plant Island to increase daily diamond yield (now on refered to as ddy) from 9/d to 13/d. *The fifth stride in this is to buy all five mirror islands and place five more mini-mines to increase DDY from 13/d to 17/d, upgrading the mini-mine on mirror plant to maximum-mine for a whopping 21/d (i don't say whopping basically at all). *The sixth acqurement is to have at least 20 wublins active for a good chance of diamonds/shards. Diamonds are direct while shards can either be stashed for exchange which is a complete waste, or you can feed your monster in tribal. this means that you and your tribe members can get a maximum of 20 diamonds a week. After this week you are already at (21 x 7) + 20 + (0.07 x 20 x 7 x 2) a week. Let me break it down. (21 x 7) is 147. adding 20 makes this number 167. (0.07 x 20 x 7 x 2) is 19.6, this is a rough estimate of how many diamonds are produced by wublins in that week, but since all wublins can only produce the lowest even positive number of diamonds, you have a maximum chance of ~32 diamonds and a minimum chance of ~12 diamonds generated from wublins. this number has now reached 187 diamonds. *The seventh action taken is to get all monsters above level 15. This is to help the chance of getting more diamonds. So after a week you may accumulate around 200 diamonds. *something to keep into consideration is the spin wheel and login bonus. The login bonus gives you 3 diamonds on day 3 and 25 diamonds on day 10. We need not adress the spin wheel as it is complicated, but we will extend due to the day ten. ~400 (saving 2 weeks' worth of diamonds) + 28 (total diamonds from login bonus) = ~428 diamonds in two weeks. however chance does affect this total. But you know a definite portion of the total because of the mines on every island where mines are available. Chance plays a huge role in Tribal Island, Wublin Island, Celestial Island (oh and by the way, make sure you have at least 24 celestials, that makes more diamonds, up to at least 10 a week) making ~448 diamonds in 2 weeks. If you count more factors in, such as mailed rewards, referrals, tapjoy, the aforementioned spin wheel, the also aforementioned level 16+ monster diamond bonus, the rewards for sharing, the memory cards and the rewards for doing certain tasks like adding friends, this number may increase to ~465 diamonds every two weeks. Saving all your diamonds over a year will result in saving a massive ~12,090 diamonds. this is a saving of $400 USD! *You can use all the information to buy yourself monsters that are very very elusive and near-5%-chance-of-breeding like epics, rares, seasonals, ethereals, rarethereals, shugafam, and epic and rare seasonals. *You can also use this to your advantage to get massive amounts of coins for decorations. In an average lifespan starting at 20 years old, one can save ~483,600 diamonds. This can help you get literally everything, and you can permanently light ten torches on every island! althouh this would cost a high and expensive 14,000 diamonds to do so... but look on the bright side, that's still plenty to get the fullest upgrade on your castle, hotel, and shed. Category:Blog posts